


Infinite

by KittyKatt25



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Family Feels, Father's Day, Gen, Sans is best brother, Sans is best dad, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25
Summary: Papyrus found a new holiday, something the humans call Father's Day and he knows just who to celebrate it with.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so sorry! This was supposed to be posted on Sunday, but things happened and couldn't be finished until today! Please forgive me!!!

****Infinite** **

 

 

Getting up, Sans stretches and give a great big yawn. “welp, better go eat breakfast and start on doin nothin the whole day.” He snickers to himself. Looks to his alarm clock and startles. _‘11? Pap shoulda woke me up hours ago! where is he? is he sick?’_  Jumping up and short cutting directly to Papyrus’ room, he sees the bed is made and nothing out of place. __‘_ weird?’_ Short cutting into the kitchen, he sees a big spread laid out on the table. Pancakes covered in ketchup, water sausage and scrambled egg mix, even a cup of…you guessed it. Ketchup! All of Sans’ favorite breakfast foods.

 

__‘_ weird, why’d he make all this for me?’_ Finds a note by his glass of ketchup. Unfolding it, he reads.

 

 

 

_Dear Sans ** **,** **_

_HELLO DEAR BROTHER, IT IS I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE ALLOWED YOU TO SLEEP IN ON THIS BEAUTIFUL SUNDAY MORNING AND HAVE MADE ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE BREAKFAST FOODS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM, PLUS THE KETCHUP IS AN IMPORTED ONE FROM ITALY. SINCE THEY MAKE THE BEST PASTA (BESIDES MY OWN) I BELIEVE THAT THEY ALSO MAKE THE BEST KETCHUP! NO NEED TO THANK ME, I’M ONLY DOING WHAT ANYBODY ELSE WOULD DO FOR THE ONES THEY LOVE!_

 

 

Continues to read through Papyrus’ note, not understanding why he did this, but appreciating the thought.

 

_AS YOU KNOW, WE’VE BEEN ON THE SURFACE FOR MANY MONTHS NOW. I HAVE LEARNED SO MANY NEW THINGS AND EXPERIENCED MANY MORE. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAVE LEARNED OF A NEW HOLIDAY AND I BELIEVE IT IS PERFECT FOR YOU, SO EVERY YEAR ON THAT DAY WE SHALL CELEBRATE IT TOGETHER! I WILL MAKE ALL YOUR FAVORITE THINGS AND WE SHALL WATCH ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE SHOWS (EVEN THOUGH YOU DO NOT LIKE METTATON, I CAN OVERLOOK THAT JUST THIS ONCE)_

 

_BROTHER…I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAD A GREAT CHILDHOOD AND AN EVEN BETTER ADULTHOOD! BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE FOR ME. I WILL HONESTLY SAY I DO NOT KNOW WHERE I WOULD BE IF YOU WERE NOT THERE. YOU PUSHED ME INTO DOING SO MANY THINGS, THINGS I WAS ALMOST TOO FEARFUL OF DOING. YOU TAUGHT ME TO TALK (THANK THE STARS I DIDN’T START PUNNING LIKE YOU), YOU TAUGHT ME TO WALK AND RUN AND PLAY! YOU WERE THERE TO CATCH ME WHEN I FELL, DUST ME OFF AND SEND ME OUT AGAIN WITH A SMILE._

 

Sans starts to tear up as he reads, he grabs a fistful of his shirt near his SOUL as he remembers those moments. Papyrus’ first step, how proud he was that his baby brother was trying to walk to him or his first word, SANS. He remembers all the good and bad moments. It wasn’t easy raising Papyrus, he was a handful at times and still is today. He remembers teaching him how to tie his shoes and dressing him for his first day of school. Family photo’s of them two and all the things in between. How he scraped his knee going down the slide, kissing it to make it better. How he told him years later that he wanted to join the Royal Guard and train under Undyne. He saved every Gold piece to buy the house in Snowdin so he could be closer to his ‘teacher’ and later friend. Making his ‘Battle Body’ from whatever he could find and sewing the rest himself. The smile he got from that was worth those 3 weeks of searching and pricking his phalanges until marrow dripped out sewing everything together. As long as he can keep his brother smiling, it will always be enough for him. As long as Papyrus is happy.

 

_SANS? I DO NOT REMEMBER ANY TIME WHERE THERE WAS ANYBODY ELSE, JUST YOU. YOU DO NOT WANT TO SPEAK OF OUR PARENTS AND I HAVE ACCEPTED THAT. THIS IS NOT A WAY OF MY TELLING YOU THAT I WANT TO KNOW, THIS IS ME TELLING YOU THAT I DON’T NEED TO KNOW. BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE THE BEST PARENT IN THE WHOLE WORLD. ABOVE AND BELOW._

 

Sans abruptly sits down as he re-reads that last paragraph. The tears steadily flow forth. “Papyrus…oh Papyrus.”

 

_THIS HOLIDAY I FOUND, I BELIEVE IT IS PERFECT FOR YOU BECAUSE IT CELEBRATES ALL OF THOSE WHO TOOK CARE OF THEIR FAMILY. THAT HOLIDAY IS TODAY AND THE HUMANS CALL IT FATHER’S DAY._

 

Sans hiccups a sob as he reads, he doesn’t hear the door open or close.

 

 

_EVEN THOUGH I NEVER KNEW MY BIRTH FATHER, YOU SANS HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME THROUGH EVERYTHING. I ASKED A HUMAN CHILD WHAT FATHER’S DAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT. THEY TOLD ME THAT IT WAS TO CELEBRATE AND CHERISH ALL OF THEIR MALE RELETIVES THAT TOOK CARE OF YOU. THEY MIGHT NOT EVEN BE RELATED TO YOU. ISN’T THAT AMAZING SANS? CELEBRATING A DAY FOR THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING YOU KNOW? FOR THE ONE WHO WAS THERE FOR YOU THROUGHOUT ALL YOUR NIGHTMARES AND TO KISS YOUR BOO BOO’S AWAY? TO THE ONE WHO WIPED MY TEARS AWAY WHEN I DIDN’T KNOW IF I COULD AND TOLD ME THAT I CAN?!_

_I KNOW I WAS LOVED GROWING UP. YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH! MY LOVE FOR YOU, IT’S LIKE COUNTING THE STARS IN THE NIGHT SKY. INFINITE! I COULD GO ON AND ON AND ON, ON HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. BUT YOU NEED TO EAT. I’LL BE BACK SOON._

_I LOVE YOU, SANS._

_HAPPY FATHER’S DAY TO THE BEST BROTHER/FATHER ANYONE COULD EVER ASK OR WANT._

_WITH LOVE, YOUR BROTHER_

_PAPYRUS_

 

Sans cries into his hands as he tries to get his emotions under control. __‘shit, i…didn’t know he remembered all that.’__  Wiping his tears away, he re-reads the last paragraph again. “infinite…” That brings on a whole new set of tears. He jumps when something grabs him and holds him close. “Pa…Papyrus?!”

 

“HELLO DEAR BROTHER! I HAVE COME BACK, I SEE YOU’VE READ THE NOTE.” Continues to hold him close. “I MEANT EVERY WORD SANS. YOU ARE THE CLOSEST THING I HAVE EVER HAD TO A FATHER, I WOULDN’T TRADE YOU FOR ANYTHING. EVEN IF WE GOT THE CHANCE TO HAVE OUR REAL DAD BACK. YOU ARE THAT IMPORTANT TO ME.” Turns him and holds out a wrapped gift. “I SEEM TO RECALL IT IS CUSTOMARY TO GIVE A GIFT ON THIS DAY. SO HERE!”

 

Sans shakily takes the small gift and unwraps the crumpled up wrapping paper covering…a #1 Dad coffee mug. With a chocked sob, he sets it down quickly and jump hugs Papyrus around his waste. “you’re the best brother anyone coulda asked for, you say it’s like counting stars for ya? you’re the sun for me! first and last thing i see, you’re always there! i love you Papyrus!” He continues to sob, his shoulders shake from it. Papyrus continues to hold him as his tears join that of his big brothers.

 

Sniffling, “COME BROTHER, EAT YOUR BREAKFAST THEN WE SHALL WATCH SOMETHING ON THE TV. MAYBE THAT NEW SPACE DOCUMENTARY?

 

Sans looks up and gives him the biggest smile. “sounds _out of this world_  Paps.”

 

“SANS!”

 

They did just that, they spent the whole day just being with each other. Watching TV, cooking dinner, and they finished it off with Sans reading Papyrus his favorite bedtime story. Everything was perfect on their first of many Father’s Day.


End file.
